TAKE ME OUT TONIGHT!
by Uchiha Kiki
Summary: When Lee,Garra,Sasuke,Naruto,Ino,Kiba,and Sakura are all in one story it is funny.A basement were every1 gets high?lol, totally! And the dance is just around the corner...the guys have some asking to do! New OC. She is pretty weird...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sadly…and I stole something from 'That 70s Show' there will be 360 moments. You know when everyone is in this persons basement and get high…lol! And it will be in the 21st Century.

Enjoy…

Characters-

Sasuke

Naruto

Lee

Sakura

Ino

Kiba

Hinata

Kiki

……….

'360 moment: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiki'

"There is like this car that goes on the water." Naruto said. Of course Kiki, Sasuke, and Naruto were high. Naruto was sitting on a green lawn chair. Sasuke was sitting on a blue lawn chair and Kiki was still on the green, pink, and blue colored couch. A coffee table was in the middle of them. A pink lawn chair was empty.

"That's so cool." Sasuke said.

"So it's a boat?" Kiki asked.

"No! It's a car." Naruto said.

"Boat!"

Naruto and Sasuke started to crack up.

"Boat!" Kiki yelled again.

The door shot open and Kiba ran in.

"Dude Hinata has a tank top on!" Kiba yelled with excitement.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Boat!" Kiki yelled. Sasuke and Naruto started to crack up again. Kiba was staring at them like the three of them were crazy.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kiba asked.

"Dude, there is a car that goes on the water." Sasuke said.

"You mean a boat?"

"No! It takes in water instead of oil." Naruto said half way laughing.

"A boat?"

Naruto, Kiki, and Sasuke started cracking up.

………….

'School: Kiki, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee'

"Math is a drag." Kiki said. The classroom didn't have desks it had long tables (it was just like the Shin Obi School) Kiki and Sakura was sitting above Sasuke and Lee, who was still on row down.

"Yeah." Sakura said while pulling her split ends out.

"The answer is 42." Lee said.

"It is a word problem." Sasuke said.

"I know, but there is one month left of school, so the answer to everything is 42."

"Hey Sakura, tomorrow is 'Emo Thursday' are you going to dye your hair black like I said?" Kiki asked.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said as she pulled out a strand of her hair.

"Hey Lee are you going to dye your hair black?"

"My hair is black." Lee said.

"Well…your mom!"

"Are you guys going to the dance?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno. I mean I have no date."

"You wanna go with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure."

Lee leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Dude, Kiba is going to kill you." Lee whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba likes Kiki, and if he sees you with her-"

"I always hang out with her."

"Yeah, but not at a dance. And this is a couple dance."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know anymore."

……………..

'Lunch: Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke'

"Hey Kiba are you going to the dance?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke wished that Naruto haven't mention the dance. Everyone sat in one huge table, At the end on the left side it was Sasuke and Lee, on the right it was Naruto and Kiba. Others sat with them but they had their groups so Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba don't talk to them.

"I dunno." Kiba said.

"Aw, what happened to you and Kiki?" Lee asked.

"I dunno."

"Do you mind me going to the dance with her?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you want to go out with her? I thought you like Sakura."

"Well she is going with me to the dance." Lee said with pride.

"I dunno why, I just asked her. She seemed a little down with no one asking her." Sasuke said.

"What you already asked her?" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well you said you didn't care."

"Well that was before I knew you asked her."

"Calm down." Naruto said, "Why don't you just ask Ino?"

"I don't like her!"

"So."

"Well you lucky, you have a date! Stupid Hinata and her liking you…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. And Ino would just say no. She likes you, Sasuke."

………………

'Kiki's Living room: Sakura, Ino, Kiki'

"So who are you going with Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Lee." Sakura answered.

"Aw, I always knew you two would make such a good couple!"

"Shut up!"

"So, Kiki?"

"What?"

"Are you going with Kiba?"

"No."

"What? Why not, I mean this seriously, you two made such a cute couple!"

"I know, but he never asked me, and someone already asked me."

"Who?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! God Dimmit!"

"Sasuke…"

"WHAT!"

………………

So what do ye think? I know it isnt detailed...but...REWIEW!

Kiki has blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a baby blue quarter sleeved shirt and white shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

'Kiki's living room: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiki.'

Kiki: I'm bored.

Sakura: Let's just watch a movie.

Ino: Why?

Sakura: Cause.

Kiki: I have the Hills Have Eyes Unrated.

Sakura: Cool. Let's watch that.

Hinata: No!

Ino: Yeah guys. You know how Hinata gets when it comes to gross movies.

Kiki: Then I will just call Naruto to come over, would you watch it then Hinata?

Hinata: (nod) Yeah.

Kiki calls Naruto

Kiki: Naruto, come over my house now!

**Why?**

Kiki: Because we are watching a scary movie and Hinata won't watch it till you come over!

**Fine, but come I invite the guys?**

Kiki: Fine! I don't care!

**Cool! Be over in 5.**

Kiki: Bye!

(Hangs up)

Ino: Is Naruto coming over?

Kiki: (nod) Hai. And with the guys too!

Sakura: Cool!

… … … …

'Kiki's living room: Everyone. End of movie'

Sasuke: Holy crap!

Kiba: That was one sick movie!

Kiki: They cut a dog in half! EW!

Naruto: That was cool.

Sakura: Poor innocent people.

Kiki: Innocent?

Sakura: Yeah!

Hinata: ZzZ

Everyone stares at her.

Lee: Is Hinata sleeping?

Naruto: I think so.

Kiba: Well you have you arm wrapped around her, you should know!

Kiki: Shut up or you will wake up Hinata!

Hinata: I'm up.

Naruto: You missed a really good movie.

Hinata: I missed half of it. Can we watch it again?

Kiki: Hell no!

Kiba: I have to go and feed Akamaru!

Sakura: I have to go and brush my teeth!

Sasuke: Are you fuckin crazy!

Lee: I have to go and…just hell no!

Everyone but Hinata and Naruto rush out of the room. Naruto and Hinata stare at each other.

Hinata: Do you just want to go and make out?

Naruto: Sure.

(Walk out of the room.)

Kiki: Make sure it isn't in my house!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at Disney World! And once I was about to update, my power went out while I was writing chappie five and the power was out for 7 hours! Gah!**

At School-

Sakura: Hey Kiki.

Kiki: (yawn) what?

Sakura: Didn't get much sleep last night?

Kiki: I had nightmares from the movie yesterday.

Sakura: Not me!

Kiki: well…your mom! Oh what now?

Sakura: You're weird…

Sasuke, Lee and Kiba walk into the class room and sit down next to the girls.

Sasuke: Hey Kiki, hi Sakura.

Kiki: (wave) sup?

Kiba: (to Kiki) Hey babe.

Sakura: Oh hi sweetie!

Kiba: Ha-ha, very funny.

Kiki: I'm tired.

Lee: (throws a pen at Kiki)

Kiki: Ah!

Lee: Now your up.

Kiki: (throws pen back) Jerk!

Kiba: Hey, did anyone have nightmares from watching the Eyes Have Hills?

Sakura: Um…Eyes Have Hills…?

Kiba: Damn!

Sakura, Sasuke, Lee and Kiki: (laugh)

Kiba: I mean the Hills Have Eyes! Hills Have Eyes!

Kiki: Why do you ask?

Sasuke: Why? Did you have nightmares?

Kiba: No! Oh course not!

Sakura: (sarcastically) Sure

Kiki: I'm tired

Lee: (aiming pen)

Kiki: (death glare) don't even think about it!

Sakura: I had nightmares.

Everyone looks at her

Kiki: Hey! You told me you didn't!

Sakura: Well…I lied…

Kiki: Hey!

Lee: (throws pen at Kiki)


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's house-

All guys

Naruto: Let's watch a movie.

Lee: Yeah!

Sasuke: (looks at Kiba) Maybe we should watch the Eyes Have Hills?

Sasuke and Lee: (laugh)

Kiba: Aw would you shut up about that?

Naruto: (confused) what?

Kiba: Let's just watch something!

Lee: Let's watch Mad House! (A/N: scary old movie. Twisted ending, recommended, well…only if ya like blood and crazy people!)

After movie-

Sasuke: That was so fucked up ending!

Naruto: But he was, but then he was- Ah! So confusing!

Kiba: (wide eyed)

Sakura's House-

All girls

Ino: I'm bored

Kiki: You were born bored.

Hinata: Let's watch a movie.

All girls look at each other.

Girls: Lion King 2!

(A/N: They loved that movie and watched it all the time when they were little)

After movie-

Sakura: I love that movie!

Ino: Of course!

Kiki: I love the ending! It was so sweet!

Hinata: ZzZ

Girls look at her.

Sakura: Is she…?

Girls: NOT AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

TAKE ME OUT TONIGHT

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

………

'360 moment: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiki' (it seems to be always them)

Of course Kiki, Sasuke, and Naruto were high. Naruto was sitting on a green lawn chair. Sasuke was sitting on a blue lawn chair and Kiki was still on the green, pink, and blue colored couch. A coffee table was in the middle of them. A pink lawn chair was empty.

Naruto: Sasuke, I can't believe you knocked up a girl too. You lose points for not doing it in a public place but hey, give me five.

Sasuke: (stare) Naruto, I don't really think this is a give me five moment but I am really freaked out…well right now I am not so freaked out. I'm starving and…I am fascinated by your nose.

Naruto: Yeah. It's perfect. And you'd be amazed about how much I can fit up there. (Serious)(A/N:…wait…is that even possible for him?!) But the important thing is that you have responsibilities now and you have to step up like I did.

Kiki: Look, if you mean like you step on a urinal to climb out of a window to get away from Hinata who you thought you got pregnant…then _yeah_, you stepped up.

Everyone looked over at the pink lawn chair. Empty.

Naruto: Still not talk, eh, Kiba? Wow Sasuke, you must have really pissed him off. He hasn't stayed away this long since he discovered bubble baths.

Sasuke: Yeah, Kiba still isn't talking to me. But I think he is calling cause every once in a while when I pick up the phone, I hear breathing and the sound of some body opening up a candy bar wrapper.

Kiki: Man, we are sitting in the circle…IN THE CIRCLE…and we are talking about relationships. What happened to us? (Sigh) The stash must be from California.

……………

At School: Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Kiki, Sakura

Sakura: So…how is everyone today?

Kiki: Horrible.

Sakura: Why horrible?

Kiki: Well the stash we got—

Sakura: Oh god, you guys got high again.

Naruto: Your point being?

Sakura: (sigh) what was wrong with the stash?

Kiki: It was from California so we didn't talk about shit, we talked about how Sasuke banged Ino at the party last night.

Sakura: (gasp) Sasuke-kun…you—

Sasuke: Don't. Say. Anything.

Lee: Oh, that is harsh. Is she pregnant?

Sasuke: No clue.

Naruto: Who cares any way? (Laughs) I wonder what Sasuke and his little girlfriend Ino would be doing in a couple of months.

Kiki: (mocks) Hey Ino, I just heard the juiciest gossip.

Lee: (mocks) O-M-G, what is it?

Kiki: Naruto is gay.

Naruto: WHAT?!

Lee: (squeal) (mocks) now I have to tell everyone.

Kiki: (mocks) too late. I already did!

Sasuke: (glares) First of all, Ino is NOT my girlfriend. Secondly, I am not the only one who spills secrets around here.

Kiki: You are right. Hey Lee, Sasuke watches Little House On The Prairie.

Lee: (chuckles) Little House On The Prairie.

Sasuke: It brings me back to a simpler time.


End file.
